Love and Divide
by Vicky123
Summary: A re-telling of P&P from Mr Bingley's POV
1. Chapter 1

Love and Divide

_A re-telling of_

'_Pride and Prejudice'_

_The point of view of Charles Bingley._

_From the original novel by_

_Jane Austen_

**Chapter One - Meeting Darcy**

I had always been fortunate. Or at least I thought I was until I met Darcy.

My Father was a tradesman who had made a substantial fortune and was well respected by many of the 'ton'. My sisters, Caroline and Louisa were respected in the first circle and greatly admired. I was left to run a household in a very sudden and vexing way. The death of my father, only five years after my Mother had passed, plunged me into the 'ton' with hardly any guidance. The summer after his passing, I decided to attend University at Cambridge, as the sudden amount of money I had just gained possession of was so very vast that it enabled me to go as soon as I was able with three servants. My sisters lived in more comfort than I had ever hoped for them and as they mixed with the 'ton', they began to dine with many wealthy and very charming men and women. One of these men was a Mr Hurst, lately acquired a vast some of money from his Father's death, and was fairly good looking.

I did not imagine that my sister Louisa had ever seen him as a prospective marriage partner, but I knew she was thinking of making an attachment. I had always wanted to fall in love with the person before I married them, and naturally assumed that my sisters would want to the same. However, I found this was not the case when Mr Hurst approached me for the hand of Louisa. At that moment I felt like a fool, as I had not noticed an attachment between the two. When I called for Louisa she openly declared that they did not love each other, but both felt marriage to be a good thing for them both. I would have been less surprised at her choice if Mr Hurst had been a handsome man.

He was fairly round in the face and stomach for his age, which I assumed from experience to be roughly nine and twenty, for after we had dined and had retired to play cards, he would soon fall asleep and drink excessively and he let slip all sorts of things I would have much rather not been told. Indeed, it seemed the only things I could praise him for was being a fan of whisky and being fairly wealthy. I found I might be able to tolerate him, but felt he was by no means a desirable person for anyone marry or indeed be much associated with at all. When I called Louisa to my study for the second time to tell her my opinion of the fellow, she demanded that she be married and would not, it seemed, be persuaded to see reason. I soon found how much the 'ton' had changed my sisters; they would place themselves so high above others forgetting how they had become so wealthy.

I left London a few weeks after Louisa's wedding, to go to Cambridge. I must admit, if I had never gone, my life would be completely different now. To open the year of studies, a dinner was held in the great dining hall at the centre of the University. By the time I had washed and changed into a clean set of clothes, I was a few minutes late. As I entered the dining hall I found that I had no problem in finding my seat. The other gentlemen starting in the same year as myself had just been shown to their seats. I could see my place clearly. I was placed between two men of similar age to myself that were dressed very finely. They seemed to know each other already, seeming very easy in conversation. As I took my place, I smiled apprehensively at the gentleman to my right. He smiled back, and as he did so, a glint appeared in his eyes. A man dressed in formal robes called for our attention from one end of the long table.

I glanced at some of the men around the table. Most of them looked very confident in situation and I had no doubt were very much involved in the first circle. I recognised the son of Lord Pembrooke who was dressed very finely and who had left for Cambridge with as much ceremony as possible. The man on my left noted the sigh I let out with a slight smirk. He finally spoke;

'George Pembrooke is the most desirable bachelor this season, so my sister tells me. I fear I may have almost been pushed off the list with the number of airs he gives himself.' He chuckled and the man on my right raised his eyebrows in surprise.

'Darcy?' He exclaimed. 'You are making some sort of conversation? To a stranger? Are you unwell?' The gentleman named Darcy answered only with a glare which it seemed was reserved only for the gentleman on my right. He rolled his eyes and addressed me:-

'I see from your name place card that you are Mr Charles Bingley. My name is Mr Fitzwilliam, the youngest son of Lord and Lady Matlock. This is my cousin, Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, commonly referred to as William by close acquaintances.'

I raised my eyebrows slightly and turned to face Mr Darcy who looked kindly at me.

'Mr Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire? I am very pleased to make your acquaintance Sir.'

Both Darcy and Fitzwilliam had very large fortunes and both were very handsome. Darcy came across as more severe I thought, being less easy with strangers than his cousin. I would have been happy to see Caroline married to either of them, but I remembered with slight discomfort that I hardly knew her anymore. No indeed I decided, I would not want my sister to marry either of these fine gentlemen, they had qualities being amiable and very charming, that until recently I had found that my sisters no longer possessed any of the for mentioned desirable qualities key of interesting and enjoyable conversation. Throughout dinner, Mr Darcy and I got on very well and Fitzwilliam (whom I liked very much) enjoyed teasing Darcy by bringing up some particularly memorable events that he and Darcy had partaken in as young boys.

We parted after dinner, promising to meet the following the following day. Whilst walking back to my chambers, I replayed the events of the day in my head. Darcy was tall, dark and handsome, but somewhat reserved and could often appear unfriendly, which puzzled me greatly. Fitzwilliam was very similar to Darcy, but had none of his cousins reserved nature.

I woke up and had the maid send a message to my sisters informing them that I had arrived safely. I gathered my books and took my ink and stationary, not knowing what to expect. As I made my way along the corridor I almost collided with another gentleman who appeared lost in thought. I knew exactly who it was and I saw recognition dawn on his face.

'Darcy!' I exclaimed, 'I thought your rooms were on the other side of the college!'

He smiled and was about to reply when he was interrupted.

'Bingley! We have found you.' Fitzwilliam exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows.

'You were looking for _me_ Sir?' I asked, feeling honoured. Darcy spoke before his cousin could say anything and be interrupted for a second time.

'Fitzwilliam and I were looking for you Bingley. We thought you might want to find our first lecture.'

A mischievous glint appeared in Fitzwilliam's eye.

'Darcy had no wish to arrive late after we had breakfasted. He would not want to arrive late, especially on his own.' He chuckled, Darcy shooting him a glare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Meeting Wickham and another more pleasant acquaintance**

Once we had found our lecture, we talked among ourselves until the rest of our group had arrived. About 30 minutes into our lecture, the door burst open and in stepped a finely dressed young man, a year or so younger than myself, wearing a smirk. Darcy stiffened next to me, obviously affected by this man's complete disregard for rules and regulation. I glanced at Fitzwilliam who was watching Darcy with an almost nervous eye.

'Wickham.' I heard Darcy mutter under his breath. Fitzwilliam nodded slightly and glanced towards me.

'Bingley, that young gentleman,' he whispered, making sure he was not going to be over heard, 'That young gentleman grew up with William. I do not know all the particulars, but I fear very much for Darcy's state of well being in his presence. Wickham is the son of the late Mr Darcy's steward. He was very much at one with Darcy's father I believe.'

I nodded as our lecture continued and Darcy stared into the distance with a blank expression.

**Darcy's chamber, University of Cambridge**

I paced the corridor waiting for news of Darcy from Fitzwilliam. Finally, Fitzwilliam appeared with a frown on his face. 'What is it Richard? Is he ill?' I asked, concerned.

He snorted and shook his head, saying 'He wishes us to join us in his chambers to discuss this matter with him. Wickham seems to be on his mind an awful lot at the moment.'

I smiled, relieved that nothing bad had befallen Darcy and followed Fitzwilliam into Darcy's chamber. As we entered, I was shocked at Darcy's appearance as I had only ever seen him very formally attired. He was dressed only in breeches and a plain cotton shirt, quite unlike what I had ever expected him to wear. He bid Fitzwilliam and I to be seated and sighed deeply.

'Charles, Richard, I wish to tell you a faithful narrative of all my dealings with Mr Wickham. Mr Wickham's Father was my Father's steward. I grew up with Wickham at my side and as he grew into the young man he is, his manners changed quite dramatically just before his own Father died. My Father cared for him as a son and provided his education here at Cambridge before he passed away. My Father had great hopes for him – he hoped he would make the church his profession and left him a valuable living in Kimpton. Since my Father's death he has declined any wish in the church and has had to borrow large sums of money to pay for drinks and extensive gambling.' Richard nodded and sighed, facing me.

'Since the death of the late Mr Darcy, myself and William have been become legal guardians for Miss Darcy, Williams sister, as stated in my late Uncle's will. How is Georgie, Will? Under the watchful eye of Mrs Young I trust.'

Just as Darcy was about to reply, there was a knock and the door opened.

'My apology for disturbing you Sirs, but a Miss Darcy is asking for Mr Darcy, Mr Fitzwilliam and their friend.' A footman announced, stepping aside to let Miss Darcy in.

'Will!' She exclaimed, bounding over to hug her elder brother affectionately.

'Georgie! I've missed you very much indeed – life here at Cambridge is very diverting and do not fear, Cousin Richard and my friend Mr Bingley are taking good care of me.' Darcy smiled lovingly at is sister.

Miss Darcy blushed slightly, not having noticed my presence in the room. Although the young Miss Darcy's behaviour was strictly against the rules of propriety, I thought that her actions showed affection for her brother, which was very pleasing. I stood up, ready to be acquainted with Darcy's sister. Miss Darcy, who looked roughly three and ten or four and ten, blushed once more and stood to face me. Darcy stood by her side and introduced us formally.

'Georgie, meet Mr Charles Bingley, one of my friends and studying here with Cousin Richard and I at Cambridge.' William then turned to me. 'Charles, meet Miss Georgiana Darcy my only sister, who is more than 8 years my junior. She also plays the piano forte exquisitely well.'

Miss Darcy blushed again and looked to the ground.

'You exaggerate my talents, brother. You are too kind to really, truly you are.'

**University of Cambridge, 2 years later**

As our time passed at Cambridge and the final weeks of study approached, I fell into conversation with William about his home, Pemberley, which was one of the things he was more than happy to talk of.

'My Father and I spent a great deal of time riding, when I was a boy. As future master of Pemberley, I needed to know every inch of the land as well as I could muster at such an early age.'

I smiled and turned to face him. 'William. Darcy.' I started hesitantly, 'I shall have only my London residence after we graduate in a few months. My Father obviously never owned an estate, but I seek to purchase one as soon as may be.'

William guffawed loudly into his handkerchief and grinned.

'Bingley. Charles. Do you know the first thing about acquiring an estate of high prestige?' Without waiting for an answer he continued, 'I think not. You need someone to assist you who has experience in these matters, someone to give you advice.'

'Someone such as you Darcy?' Richard Fitzwilliam suggested innocently as he came to greet us.

William scowled at his cousin.

'Ah, Richard. Enjoy eavesdropping on conversations that are not yours to listen to you, do you? Charles, we should talk of something truly repulsive to make him take his leave!' I chuckled and rose to greet Richard Fitzwilliam formally with a bow. He grinned at me and spoke to William.

'I am serious William. You should journey with Charles to find the perfect estate. Where is particularly desirable, but not going to be overrun with the first circle? A quiet country estate perhaps? I know for your love of shooting Charles.' He said shooting a cheeky grin at William.

I nodded in sound agreement and turned to Darcy . 'It really does sound like an excellent proposition William.'

William shuffled in his chair and re-tied his cravat twice before he spoke.

'Hertfordshire could be a possible county, not too far from London with good road. I can arrange a viewing of several properties, although I must say the society in country villages can be a little unvarying.' He mumbled grudgingly. I laughed with Richard and shook his hand firmly.

'Congratulations Charles,' He said 'I have found you a travelling partner whilst I am at sea, for when I return I will be addressed as Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam.'


End file.
